deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Kirito
Description Legend of Zelda versus Sword Art Online! Two well-known swordsmen battle it out! Interlude Boomstick: Swords! I fuckin' love swords! There's no better way to kill someone than with a sword! Wiz: And today's contestants have done much with their swords. Like Link, the Champion of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Kirito, Master of SAO. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Link Whiz: The legendary swordsman of Hyrule and wielder of the Triforce of Courage! Boomstick: Zelda, a natural swordsman who can-''' Whiz: No Boomstick, Zelda is a girl. '''Boomstick: Annnnnnd? Whiz: Link is the one with the Master Sword and saves the world all the time, Zelda is the princess. (Shows picture of Zelda and Link, with appropriate naming and arrows) Boomstick: Oh, this is an awkward boner then isn't it? Whiz: Leaving Boomstick's ability to lust aside, Link is indeed a powerful Hylian Male. Saving the world multiple times with little beyond his courage, wits, and some special equipment. Boomstick: "Some" special equipment? He may have more items than Batman, if that isn't impressive I don't know what is! Whiz: His weapon of choice- The Master Sword- is considered one of the most iconic weapons in all of fiction. Boomstick: It's a bad blade against bad people- those with evil powers will find the sword getting extra power from fighting them. Whiz: Link carries a Longbow- capable of firing arrows through high winds and still finding its target. He carries several kinds of arrows; notably Ice and Fire Arrows- which freeze and burn opponents respectively. He also will sometimes have Light Arrows with him, powerful items that pierce though enemy defenses to deal massive damage. Boomstick: He's also got that crazy Hylian Shield, capable of blocking a lot of attacks stone-cold in their tracks. Whiz: Should an enemy bypass the shield, he also tends to have some sort of armor behind it as well. Stacking armor and other defensive items grants Link enormous benefits for damage reduction. Boomstick: But wait- there's more! He's also got bombs! And a boomerang! And a grappling hook! Whiz: He truly has amassed an outrageous amounts of equipment over his years, so many that he simply cannot carry it all at once. We could talk about Link's items for, frankly, hours on end- so let's more onto his physical skills. Boomstick: Most versions of Link have little training in swordplay, yet he is such a natural that he learns complex and difficult skills with ease. Whiz: Perhaps his greatest physical advantage is his ability to fire beams of energy from his sword- an unsuspecting enemy can find themselves quickly in danger that they did not know was coming. Boomstick: He's shown himself to be something of an opportunist, waiting for an enemy to make a telegraphed attack before charging forwards to find a weak spot to strike at. Whiz: Should an enemy prove too formidable to fight in CQC all the time, Link has no problem with backing off and using his equipment to give himself an edge. Boomstick: Equally at home in close, medium, or high range- Link is one elf you don't want to mess with. Whiz: He's the Hero of Time who stands against evil. Boomstick: The Hero we need, not one we deserve. Kirito Boomstick: Yeah! Kirito again! I love this guy! Cool coat- dual-wields awesome swords- and I know 100% that he isn't a girl. Whiz: Well, he becomes one in Gun Gale Online doesn't he? Boomstick: AHA- I've got one on you this time Whiz! Kirito is actually still classified as a Male! He just looks like a girl! Score one for Boomstick! Whiz: I let you have that one. Boomstick: Kirito is a badass swordsman that can dual-wield swords- a rare ability given only to him by the creator of SAO because he demonstrated the highest reaction time out of everyone playing. Whiz: Dual-wielding weapons is a highly technical style of fighting, revolving around using both weapons to keep your opponent on the defense and attempting to disarm them; arguably twice as complex as wielding just one weapon in combat. Boomstick: Kirito frequently attempts to speed-blitz his opponents with a rapid number of attacks in a short time; alternating between regular attacks and Sword Skills to keep them on defense. Whiz: The skills are useful attacks but they are not without consequences- Kirito is left somewhat vulnerable after using them and someone of a high enough speed can punish him severely. Boomstick: But catching Kirito off his guard is far from easy- he's been fast enough to deflect bullets and flies at supersonic speeds when in Spriggan form. He can even cut magical spells out of the air! Whiz: As a Spriggan he also gains a few key abilities not present in his normal SAO form; namely the ability to use Illusion magic. This gives him the option to spread thick smoke around the environment and even allows him to transform into a fearsome beast. Boomstick: When using Illusion magic Kirito can transform into the Gleam Eyes- a powerful monster capable of piercing straight through plate armor like it's made of cheese. Whiz: While it is called an "Illusion" it is in fact a true "transformation"; altering his physical body into the new shape he desires. Boomstick: Kirito will only use that ability when it seems like his typical speed, strength, and agility aren't enough to get through his problem. Whiz: While he focuses mostly on speed, his strength is formidable; he's able to punch through plated mail and can throw fully armored soldiers into the air with one hand. Boomstick: And god help you if you stand between him and Asuna- Kirito once fought straight through hundreds of enemies in only a few minutes because they stood between him and her. Whiz: Despite being shot by many arrows and even impaled by a few obscenely large swords, he was able to power onwards and make it incredibly close to his goal before he finally died as his health gave out. Boomstick: His durability is pretty good, he can tank being hit a large number of times and was even knocked into solid rock hard enough to shatter it and come out fine from it. Whiz: Despite primarily dual-wielding swords, Kirito also has obtained a semi-automatic pistol that he can use as well. Though he prefers swords, he is fully capable of using the pistol in combat alongside his swords if need be. Boomstick: He's not the greatest shot in the world, but he can hit an enemy if they're close enough- which IS the point of a pistol. Whiz: Kirito actually cycles through several swords throughout his adventures; most are unique only for being more durable or packing better damage than the others. Boomstick: Except for the Night Sky Sword; a weapon that gives Kirito access to his own form of the typical blade-beam trope. He can fire a shadow blast that can blow holes in the walls of a cathedral and can spin it quickly enough to deflect incoming attacks. Whiz: But it's time to settle this once and for all; two champions enter, only one leaves. Boomstick: It's time for a Deathbattle! Fight! Link is walking around a mountainside. He looks over the edge of the rocky outcropping and sees a man in all black clothing walking down a path below him. Link draws his bow and fires a warning arrow at the feet of his enemy. Kirito looks up after the arrow appears. Kirito: "An Elf? Must be a random encounter." Kirito draws a blade as Link knocks another arrow. FIGHT Link continues firing arrows at Kirito, who cuts them aside. Kirito: "Dirty fighter- get down here!" Kirito sprints forwards charging Link at top speed with a blade in either hand as he continues blocking/dodging arrows. Link brings out the Master Sword to parry one blow while he brings up the Hylian Shield to block another. Kirito pushes himself harder, slashing and stabbing at Link in a flurry of blows with his dual-blades. Link is unable to keep up and begins taking some damage, cuts appearing on him; though his armor deflects most of the attacks Link quickly grounds himself and spins in a great circle, knocking Kirito backwards. Kirito skids to a stop before attempting to charge Link again. Link brings out a bomb and throws it to Kirito, who stops and leaps backwards to avoid the blast. As the smoke clears Link can be seen powering up his Skyward Strike. Link slices downwards, deliver the divine energy straight at Kirito. Kirito: (Activates the necessary pass-code for his Night Sky Sword.) Kirito launches a spear of dark shadow energy at Link's attack. The two struggle for a moment before Kirito's absorbs Link's attack- growing larger and continuing onwards. Link raises his Hylian Shield to block the blow- the resulting blast causing a rockslide towards Kirito. Link uses his grappling hook to scale higher up the mountain, gaining access to a flat area near the top. Link leans over the side to see Kirito flying at him with his wings extended. Link starts throwing more bombs at Kirito, who dodges them as he ascends. Kirito: "Fine, I can play dirty too!" Kirito activates his magic to fill the area with thick smoke. Link reaches into his pouch to pull out an item but is suddenly shot several times by bullets- taking further damage. Kirito flies directly downwards and strikes at Link dead-on the Hylian Shield. The blow sends out a shockwave that disperses the smoke. Kirito lands and engages Link with two blades again, striking faster and faster at Link. Link takes more damage but comes back with a partial Helm Splitter- stunning Kirito with his shield; though Kirito blocks the airborne slash and is instead simply hurled forwards. Link suddenly shudders as he looks at his shield-arm, which has begun hardening into a tree branch. Kirito rolls to his feet to see Link sheathe his sword and enter a ready stance. Kirito grins and does the same, sheathing both of his swords and preparing to run at Link. Kirito sprints forwards quickly enough to leave a shockwave behind him; closing on Link with blinding speed as Link grips the hilt of his sword. Link uses Mortal Draw, cleaving Kirito across the shoulder and leaving the Master Sword impaled through his chest. Kirito had not even drawn his swords and slumps over, coughing up blood. Kirito then looks up at Link and smiles. Kirito: "You're good." Kirito reaches up a hand and grabs Link by the throat- lifting him into the air. Link brings back the Master Sword and stabs Kirito again. Kirito: "But not good enough." Kirito tears the Hylian Shield off of Link's arm and throws Link backwards, disarming Link as the Master Sword is still sticking through his chest. Link lands and rolls to his feet; watching in horror as Kirito slowly draws the Master Sword from his chest and gazes at it. Link can't even move as he sees his legs have rooted to the ground. Kirito: "Nice sword though." Kirito gives the Master Sword a few practice swings before walking slowly towards Link. Link brings out his bow, firing arrow after arrow into Kirito. Kirito simply tanks the arrows, leaving them in his chest as he draws closer and closer to Link. Link pulls out an arrow that begins to glow with a brilliant Light as he knocks it. A whirlwind begins to swirl around Link as he pulls back his string; the light from the arrow shining brightly. Link fires the Light Arrow- it streaks straight towards Kirito. Kirito slashes the Light Arrow in half- the shining force shatters in all directions. Link throws the bow aside and reaches into his pouch but before he can pull anything out Kirito closes the distance. Kirito: "Sorry." Kirito reaches back the Master Sword and plunges it into Link's chest. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow- I did not see that coming! Whiz: Link's equipment allows him a ton of options for fighting- too many in fact, he cannot bring them all out at once. Someone who is faster in combat can use this to their advantage by keeping Link too busy to change his tactics. Boomstick: Kirito's shown in the past that he tends to enjoy that strategy; hacking at opponents over and over again quickly to keep them back and deal maximum damage. Whiz: Link also simply doesn't have the reflexes to keep up with someone who can slice multiple bullets out of the air continuously. When in CQC Link is unable to match the speed of Kirito's strikes- Boomstick: Wait, isn't Link a Master Swordsman? Whiz: Not quite, Link is a "natural swordsman". He learns moves extremely quickly and efficiently. However, he doesn't have the best swordsmanship feats as most of his opponents have extremely telegraphed moves; something Kirito does not have. Boomstick: But what about the Golden Gauntlets? Or the Mirror Shield? Or-''' Whiz: Link has a lot of equipment, a LOT of equipment, but he doesn't use them all of the time. At the end of the day he still tends to resort to using his sword and bow, regardless of what toys he has available to him. He might bring out the other things as a reflex when hes feeling outclassed or in need- but that brings us back to keeping him on Defense. '''Boomstick: That's a tough break for Link. Whiz: Alongside speed, Kirito actually has one super advantage that trumps anything else he may have. Boomstick: He's literally a video game character- taking a hit will just reduce his health a bit. Whiz: Fighting a video game character is frankly a terrifying concept- he can simply walk off hits that would kill someone else dead. Link's hearts may give him more durability than a normal person, but in the end of the day he has organs and vitals while Kirito does not. Boomstick: We're not saying he could take any hit and be fine- but Link simply doesn't bring enough firepower to the table for us to think he'd take Kirito's entire healthbar down before Kirito manages to get a critical hit in on Link. Whiz: The winner is Kirito- the Black Swordsman! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017